Pretty in Punk
by Imagine-Me-A-Song
Summary: Every couple has a song, and while watching Alice this one kept palying in my head any time Alice and Hatter were together. Based on the lyrics from Fall Out Boy's "Pretty in Punk".


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this, they are from Syfy's Alice, nor to I own the lyrics, those belong to Fall Out Boy.**

**A/N: So, like numerous others, I fell in love with this rendition of Alice when it arrived. But the whole time I watched, as Alice and Hatter struggled not only through the terrors of Wonderland but to understand their own feelings, this song kept playing in my head. It made perfect sense because it completely described their relationship. If you haven't heard this song, "Pretty in Punk" by Fall Out Boy, you might want to talk a listen. You'll see what I mean.**

"_Walking off that stage tonight I know what you're thinking, 'He stands alone because he's high on himself' but if you only knew…"_

Honestly? Here he was being more far more polite than necessary with a stranger he'd even offered her tea (tea! And he didn't do that for just anyone, not his tea. Real tea, the good kind) and she acts like he's the jerk? That's just not fair.

It's unjust. He gets her out of that disgusting, foul Ratty's clutches, offers to help (on her mad little quest) and she looks at him like he's sludge! Okay…granted the comment about her dress (and not even how damned sexy it made her look or what he'd have loved to do about it) and its rather wet state probably wasn't needed nor did it favor his case that he was a "friend". But hey…that's just who he was.

"_I was terrified and would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile. So many kids but I only see you, and I don't think you notice me."_

This girl, the way she easily saw through and disregarded any lie he tried to tell her (even if it really HONESTLY was for her own good). This tiny, terrifying girl would be the death of him. And sure, on the inside he didn't mind it at all in fact he almost enjoyed the idea. But he had appearances to keep so he couldn't show it at all, not that she cared. He'd saved her neck a couple of times already and did she thank him? No, nuh-uh, not likely. She acted as if he was see-through.

Sitting across the fire from her, the look on her face pulled at his heart, forcing it to beat in a way it never had before. Their whole conversation she stared into the flames. Only looking up when he deliberately said the wrong thing, pretending to fumble for the next thing to say to hold her attention a few seconds longer.

"_Well, I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right. But that's none of my business, is it? I'm not the way you think I am."_

Each time she protested the she _had _to find this guy she was chasing. Each time he told her to forget, with more than a little selfishness. Each time they fought until they both got fed up. All over this guy, the one who didn't seem like a normal oyster. But she just won't listen to Hatter's claim. She "likes" him, pah. Like could easily be forgotten and he himself was doing, and caring, more about her in this world than that guy. But however hard he tried to show it she never seemed to want to get it.

"_The only girl who ever gave me the time was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine. Knocking boots in the back…how degrading is that? I decline."_

He was scared, he really truly was starting to care about this girl, this oyster. Not that ridiculous "like" she claimed, but true feelings. This was a first for Hatter, and he hated the feeling it gave him. One of losing control.

Every relationship he'd had since boyhood was always over quickly and never meant much. In the recent past, relationships only happened because of the tea shop. Pointless. But this…this was real. So real…

He'd risked everything for her, and more than once it's seemed like he'd lost it. For a girl, who didn't even seem like she wanted him to. Going back and saving her brave but stupid ass (and man was it a nice ass, quite worth saving) more than once. It'd finally ruined him, locked in with the Drs. Dee and Dum, she was his only thought.

"_I am not the way you think I am."_

He'd done it again, saved her. This time from the grief that would have left her inside the collapsing casino. It really seemed as if she'd gotten past his lies (at least gotten over them easier than Jack's. She'd been expecting Hatter to lie from that first encounter) asking him to come visit her.

But he'd seen that hug…and all the horrible, downward dragging thoughts he thought he'd left behind came back in that instant. Seeming very much like a fool he'd walked off when they'd sent her through. That look on her face though, as she'd turned back to glance at him in that final second before being pushed, it haunted him.

It took him all of twenty minutes (time it took to arrive at his ruined shop) for him to decide that this place wasn't worth it. Not worth losing her. Throwing a few things into a bag without really looking at them he set off running. It only took him five minutes before he ran through the door and slammed into Charlie. Jack was standing by the mirror, no surprise on his face at all. Clearly, _they'd_ been expecting this. The trip through, finding her, the few days in between were a blur. Nothing coming into focus until that moment when she'd clung to him in that hug. "Finally."

Finally she got that he wasn't that foolish con-man she had first thought he was. But rather a man foolishly conned into loving her. And he loved every minute of this particular con, it could last forever in his opinion. So he kissed her.


End file.
